The Stolen One
by Vanilla xx
Summary: What if the King and Queen had a daughter two years after Ben was born, but somehow Maleficent managed to brake the barrier, stealing their little girl and hiding her somewhere on the island. What happens when she's invited to attend Auradon Prep as part of the second group of children from the Isle. Will she be recognised? Will she understand? Will she find her way back home?
1. Chapter One

The sun had completed its journey for the day and had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. The kingdom of Auradon was at peace after the recent birth of the princess. A low, fading jewel moon hovered tenuously in the twilight atmosphere, bestowing a very dim light upon the beautiful land. It was a cool, airy night; the swaying of trees and murmuring of raw leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing blackness had absorbed out all but the dimmest light. The King watched from his armchair seated by the wooden ceiling high bookcases, his wife and new daughter. The tranquil castle abruptly shook, books crashed to the ground as the new mother attempted to shield her daughter. Adam immediately rushed to her side as a large cloud of purple smoke appeared strangling the room and blocking the couple's view.

The dark figure slowly walked towards the couple, still blinded by the dense purple smoke that had filled the room moments before, "Hello Adam, Belle and a new baby I see," Maleficent smirked, attempting to touch the baby, but failed when Adam stood in front of his shaking wife, protectively.

"How did you get out of the island?" Belle managed to stutter out with fear, holding her daughter close to her chest.

Maleficient laughed evilly, "I used my daughters only powers to get out. Now give me your child." she demanded viciously.

"Never." Adam responded angrily, "Get out Maleficent" he continued as an assembly of guards filed into the room.

"Ugh." Maleficent complained, tilting her head in boredom "Why do you always make this so easy." She cackles, snapping her fingers.

"Stop," Belle cried when she realised her daughter was no longer in her arms. "Give her back to me," Belle pleaded attempting to grab her daughter off the witch.

However, Maleficent just raised her finger silencing the Queen, "If you try to stop me, I'll kill her right here and now." The evil witch threatened the mother, who immediately refrained from jeopardising her daughter's life anymore. "And if you think about coming after me I'll kill her and Ben." She threatened before vanishing into a cloud of thick purple smoke.

Belle ran through the purple cloud as she watched her little girl disappear into nothing but air. The grieving mother fell to her knees, allowing tears to fill her eyes. "She'll find us one day. I know she will." Adam kissed his wife's temple, with attempts to comfort her from the loss.

The following day the border was resealed and made even more powerful, to prevent anyone from ever getting through again. The King and Queen brought their son into the world as an only child and the only heir to the throne of Auradon but never lost hope for the return of their daughter one day.

* * *

 **[13 YEARS LATER]**

"Ben my son!" King Beast walked into his room wearing a suit with a blue blazer, with Queen Belle wearing a yellow sundress holding onto his arm. "You're going to start your journey to becoming king next month"

Queen Belle gave Ben a sweet warm smile as she picked up a piece of clothing that Ben had earlier this morning carelessly thrown on his bed and started to fold it.

"And as you are beginning your journey to become King, you need a proclamation..." King Beast trailed off, motioning Ben to continue on with the subject.

"Yes, I know that I need one. And I've chosen my first official proclamation." King Beast and Queen Belle both looked at each other in surprise, but also happily as they waited for the son to continue.

"The children of the Isle of the lost should be given a chance to redeem themselves and attend school at Auradon Prep." Their smiles of happiness and excitement instantly dropped, as well as the newly folded clothing. The tailor stopped pinning Bens suit and sat frozen in shock. "The time for change starts now." Ben smiled softly and his parents gave a weak nod in return.

* * *

 **[2 YEARS LATER]**

"My good people of Auradon, I wish to inform you all of the second group of children arriving from the Isle of the lost to attend school here and have a chance at a better life," Ben began to address his people. "The last group of children given a chance proved that they could change and live harmoniously with us in Auradon, and I want to give that opportunity to another deserving group."

"These children will be Dr Facilier's son, Damien, the Queen of hearts' daughter, Hartley, Scars' son, Chase, and Captain Hooks daughter Kalani,"

* * *

On the forgotten island that was left alone to rot once again and turn into dust by Auradon and the four now not so evil teens, the next four evil teens were chosen to go to Auradon Prep. Hartley, Chase, Kalani and Damien bunched together as some of Maleficent's henchman circled behind the four. Her henchman were, of course, just tall brute men that had leather helmets on their heads. Her old ones now worked on the delivery ships that dumped all of Auradon's garbage, however, it was still intimidating for the young teenagers.

"You four," Maleficent called, pointing at Hartley, Chase, Kalani and Damien as she walked towards them. "Have been chosen to go to a different school." Her face turned into a sour frown as she spat out the words "Auradon Prep. You shall take the fairy godmothers wand the other brats we called our children didn't retrieve because they gave into good. Do you understand?" She looked at the four of them sternly. "Do not disappoint us!" she spat before retreating to her 'palace'.

For the remainder of the day Hartley, Chase, Kalani and Damien spent the rest of their time left on the Isle of the Lost packing and preparing to leave the following morning. Of course, they weren't packing alone. Their parents were at their side giving them advise on how to achieve their plan that the other children failed. The kids knew mostly what not to do, as they did go to Dragon Hall which is the Isle's school for the next generation of villains, teaching them not to make the same mistakes. It's mostly the same things : show no remorse, show no weakness and defiantly no attachments what-so-ever and now most importantly don't give in to good.

* * *

The sunlight bathed Kalani's slightly tan skin, as she lay in a deep slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back like a waterfall as she lifted her head from her pillow, allowing herself to focus on the day ahead. She propped her body up on her elbows as she let her mind to focus on this special day. Kalani had woken especially early this morning. It was the day she would finally get to leave the wretched island, she was forced to call home. Maybe KalaniI wanted to be good like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, but she could never say that out loud.

Kalani lifted the covers off her body, it was like her whole life she was born with a pure heart, had instincts that told her good is right and evil is wrong. Kalani just assumed she got it from her mother but her father Captain Hook never talked about her. She died in childbirth, so I the young was told.

Kalani quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed in her crimson skater dress, white strappy heels, bracelets from her father and slightly broken gold and teal locket. Her father said it was her mother's locket before she passed away. Kalani sighed as she packed the last of her things for Auradon before heading downstairs to meet her father for breakfast.

"Good Morning Father," Kalani greeted with a smile, as he polished his hook, like every other morning.

"Do you remember everything Maleficent went over." He asked immediately, not thinking twice about returning the greeting.

"Yes, father." Kalani nodded regretfully.

Killian nodded, "Good because those other brats failed to return the magic wand and now we are stuck her until you retrieve the wand yourselves." He began to ramble as his right hand Mr Smee stumbled into the room.

"Yes, father," Kalani informed him.

"Now go. The limousine to Auradon has arrived." He snapped, sending her off without a second glance.

"Goodbye Father." The young replied shortly, before walking towards the door to leave.

"Do not disappoint me, child." He threatened her from the window as she was the about to enter the limousine.

A black stretch limo drove across the barrier between Auradon, and the Isle of the lost. The stench limo broke into the dome swiftly and quietly and continued its drive down the not so peaceful streets of the Isle. The limo driver clutched the steering wheel tightly when people of the streets looked at the limo with blazes of fury in their eyes. The four teenagers sat inside the black limo, with adrenaline running through their body.

"Guys," Hartley announced, getting everyone's attention. "Promise that we won't do anything without each other and maybe even give good a try..." The redhead trailed off with her last comment, unsure as to how the rest of the group would react.

"Yeah, maybe it isn't so bad Jay and Carlos did it," Damien said to Chase, "And I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by my father all the time,"

"They were the toughest ones of the island and they became good and they seem happy. Maybe it will be the same for us." Kalani suggested as the boys raided the candy.

"Yeah, maybe." Chase agreed with the group, "But our backup plan remains the wand." Chase informs them, and they all nod in agreement.

The sun started to come up and they were still on the Isle of the lost. The driver was driving rather slowly. Chase was listening to music a bit too loudly with his big bulky headphones, Damien was attempting sleep but he kept opening his eyes to give Chase dirty looks. Harley was playing with ends of her red hair, and Kalani just kept her focus outside waiting for when they finally leave the dome and into the world of good.

"How much longer do you think we will be here for?" Kalani wined impatiently. "I thought we would be there by now!"

"Eager are we?" Hartley smirked, filing her nails. Kalani just rolled her eyes, when suddenly the limo picked up its speed like it was answering their demands. The sudden speed change startled Damien shooting him out of his light slumber.

"Guys! Look!" Kalani excitedly turned in her seat, pointing out the back of the limo. The limo had reached the barrier of the dome, which made a ripple surrounding the exiting point. Magically, a yellow road like structure appeared underneath the limo, carrying them above the wide sea waters that divided the Isle of the lost and Auradon.

"We're out." Chase gaped. "We're actually out."

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_

 _ **Thanks Vanilla xx**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi, Everyone!**

 **Thank you very much for reading this!**

 **Just so that we are clear, Ben is now 18 and he will become King in this story.**

 **I made it that he began his 'journey' to becoming King in the first movie/book so that his sister could see the event.**

 **Please comment any thoughts or ideas that you may have!**

 **Please review, it would really mean a lot!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

When the limo had arrived on to Auradon's land of happy, healthy, fresh clean air, Kalani, Hartley, Damien and Chase found it hard not to stare out the window in awe. They were in Auradon. All of their lives they have been told about Auradon over, and over again, and now they were finally there. After driving for almost an hour, the shiny black limo drove through a pair of golden bar gates that had the crest of Auradon in the middle. "Are we here?" Hartley thought out loud.

The limo drove around a circle garden which held a statue of the King Beast himself standing proudly. The Fairy Godmother, Ben and Mal were waiting for them to arrive. "Why are they all so happy?" Chase groaned, staring at them through the glazed glass window.

Damien chuckled, "Because it's the land of happily ever after, duh," He said cringing at the thought of them living here. One by one they all unloaded themselves from the limo, Kalani covered her face with her long chocolate locks. The driver alerted them that he would take care of their bags and got back in the limo, leaving them with nothing to hide behind.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The brunette woman smiled at them happily, "I'm your principle Fairy Godmother." She continued on, greeting each of them with a smile.

"Like in the flesh?" Hartley smirked, "Like the 'bibbidi bobbidi boo' as all?" The redhead asked, twirling the ends of her hair.

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo, you know it," She giggled happily, making the four teens all cringe.

"Hey, Guys," Mal waved at them, as she made her way over to greet them.

"Hey, Mal." Damien said waving back, "Where's Jay and Carlos?" He asked and Chase nodded in agreement.

Mal smiled at the pair she hadn't seen in almost two years, "There inside. If you want they can give you a tour," she offered, leading them inside the castle.

"Great," Chase answered, making no effort in staying to see what the 'King' had to say and rushing inside the school with Damien and Mal by his side.

The fairy godmother smiled the grin she had since the new teens had arrived, and Hartley was beginning to wonder if she had any other kind of expression,"Now, who have we got here." Fairy Godmother asked, curious to know who the girl standing behind the redhead was, as her chocolate locks covered her face up.

"I'm Hartley, daughter of the Queen of Hearts," Hartley smirked proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hello dear," Fairy godmother smiled in return. "And, my dear, you are?" She said signally for Kalani to show her face.

"I'm Kalani, daughter of Captain Hook," Kalani announced, shaking her glossy locks out of her face. Fairy Godmother just stood in shock, unsure of what to make of the situation.

What felt like minutes passed and still no one said a word,"What's up with her?" Hartley whispered to Kalani confused.

"I don't know," Kalani replied, "But I think we discovered she has another facial expression," Kalani laughed, evilly.

"Why don't I show you around," Ben stated trying to diffuse the awkward situation, that had just occurred.

"Oh," Fairy godmother finally spoke after an immense silence, "Excuse me will you," Her breath hitched slightly as she made her way to the side of the castle, following the perfectly paved garden pathway.

It was here, Fairy Godmother knew it. She was a spitting image of Belle, but shy and well a little evil. The brunette entered the King and Queen's castle, 'maybe Ben's idea to bring more children here was a good one' the older woman thought to herself as she made her way towards the library, 'maybe the King and Queen will finally be reunited with their daughter'.

She quickly knocked on the large wooden door of the castle's library,"Can we help you Fairy Godmother?" Adam asked opening the door swiftly.

Fairy Godmother smiled nervously at her King, "May I come in," She asked quietly, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone had appeared in the hallway.

Adam nodded, stepping back to let her in, "Of course," He said shutting the door, before walking over to his desk.

Belle smiled at her friend, "What is it Fairy Godmother," Belle asked, after noticing her long-time friend's fidgeting nature.

"Your majesty's," Fairy Godmother began slowly but surely, "I have some extraordinary news." She finished with a reassuring smile, as she took a seat across from the Queen.

"What is it? Belle asked intrigued by what Fairy Godmother had discovered.

"It's about your daughter," Fairy Godmother announced slowly, and the smile immediately disappeared from the Queen's face.

"What is it?" She asked snappily, considering it was a sensitive topic for both of them, Fairy Godmother didn't take any offence.

Fairy Godmother pursed her lips, "I think she's here." The woman continued to explain to the couple.

"She's where." Adam coughed, dropping the files he was preoccupied with moments before.

"I think she's here in Auradon." Fairy Godmother repeated herself, "It looks like she came with the next four from the Isle of the Lost," She said, explaining her theory.

"How do you know for sure," Belle questioned, unsure of whether to get her hopes up or not.

Fairy Godmother shook her head, "I don't but she's a spitting image of you," She finished with a smile.

* * *

It seemed like it hours had passed when they finally arrived at their dorms. The school was huge and apparently never ending! Darkness started to fall over Auradon and the four new 'evil' students went down to the cafeteria for dinner. As they walked in hundreds of eye's shot dirty, confused and some surprisingly welcoming looks. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to whisper things to one another. Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, went over to the group, with hopes to make things less awkward, but unfortunately, their first dinner experience in Auradon was one spent in silence whilst everyone whispered about them.

After dinner, Kalani, Hartley, Damien and Chase couldn't have been more relived when they finally reached their dorm rooms. The dorm was decorated like the rest of the school. The walls hung portraits, maps, and the school's flag, all either coloured yellow, blue or brown. "I have a feeling that I'm going to get sick of blue, yellow and brown," Chase grunted as he sat down on his new bed.

"I know!" Damien whined, slumping in the nearby armchair. "How did Jay and Carlos survive in this?" Damien protests in disgust.

"Hey check this out guys," Chase says jumping onto the dark grey bed and springing back up.

"Finally, my own bed." cried Damien, jumping on his own bed.

"Our room." Hartley groaned at the guys from the doorway, alongside Kalani,"Is pink and frilly. They could have a least made it red," Hartley complained, leaning against the doorframe.

Damien and Chase just laughed,"Suck!" Chase yells, crashing onto his bed for the third time.

Hartley and Kalani walked out of the boy's dorm and into their own. They had two beds that had pink and white sheets and covers that had tall high posts shooting up the ceiling that held pink and yellow curtains with floral patterns. The walls were a white wash timber and held portraits of women who were thought to be former princesses and queens.

Kalani wasn't too bothered by the interior and made her way over to her bed where her bags were seated, along with complimentary face washes, fresh soap and clean towels. But Hartley, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the room with a disgusted look on her face. Red is her colour scheme, everything that she had back home was red because her mother was the Queen of Hearts and red was the only acceptable colour.

"Maybe you can change it yourself later on Hartley," Kalani suggested as she pulled out her sketch pad, novels and spell book her father and Maleficent had trusted her with.

"Yeah, Maybe." Hartley finally agreed with her friend after a moment of tension.

"We should get some sleep," Kalani proposed getting herself ready for bed.

"Night," Hartley smiled, closing her eyes, as Kalani turned out the lights.

* * *

The early morning sunshine shone into a room that belonged to the beautiful and sweet Queen of Auradon. Belle. As she opened up her brown eyes softly and slowly, she turned to see Adam snoring heavily next to her. Today was the day she may meet her daughter. Her long lost daughter. She sat up in her bed, with her brown hair curling around at her neck, pouting with a concerned frown on her face.

"What is it, my dear?" Adam asked sleepily.

"I can't believe Ben's proclamation has brought her here." Belle giggled excitedly, straddling her husband's waist. "Back home to us," She smiled looking down at him.

Adam chuckled at his wife's excitement, "It is very exciting my dear, but why are you sad?" He questioned, remembering her anxious expression from moments before.

Belle sighed, "Because she won't remember us,"

Adam rubbed his wife's arms comfortingly, "We will have to show her."

"No," Belle just shook her head, "Adam, I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Hi, I'm your mother, let's go home',"

"I know." Adam sighed, finally agreeing with his wife, "Maybe Ben can get close to her for us?" Adam suggested, knowing his son would definitely be up for it.

"Okay," Belle just nodded in response. Belle quickly hopped out of bed and walked over to the window, opening it fully, breathing in the fresh morning air.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	3. Chapter Three

The sun peeked through the windows of the new dormitory of the two 'evil' teens, Hartley and Kalani. The sunlight bathed Kalani's slightly tan skin, as she lay in a deep slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back like a waterfall as she lifted her head from her soft puffy pillow, allowing herself to focus on the day ahead. She began to get ready for her first day at Auradon Prep, dressing in her black skater dress, white satin pumps with leopard covered heels and her teal and gold locket, and gold leaf belt.

She placed her hair into a stylish but messy ponytail, before adding in a black bow. Hartley had just begun to stir when Kalani was packing her cream satchel with her books for class, stationary, spell book and favorite novel. It didn't take long for Hartley to dress in an all red outfit and meet Chase and Damien who were also ready for their own first day of classes. The four teens made their way down the hall, towards homeroom. Chase and Damien were chasing each other down the hall and Hartley was preoccupied with trying to figure out how to use the magic heart her mother had given her, too busy to notice they knocked someone's books to the tiled floor.

"I'm so sorry about my friends," Kalani apologised on behalf of her friends, helping to pick up the books, desperately hoping for forgiveness. Kalani wanted a fresh start more than any of the teams, though she didn't care to admit that. The lady lifts her head and Kalani gets a clear view of her. The Queen. Kalani groaned out of all the people her friends could have knocked, they knock the Queen. The young girl picks up the final book from the starch tile floor, "Tale as Old as Time?" Kalani reads aloud.

Belle smiled at the girl, "I used to read it every day." The older woman laughed lightly.

Kalani returned the smile, "I had this book back on the Isle, but the last chapters were torn out so I never found out what happened," Kalani answered, thinking about the tatty old book she had back on the Isle.

"Would you like to borrow mine?" Belle offered kindly, handing the book to the girl, gladly.

"Really?" Kalani eyed the woman with shock.

"Of course." Belle smiled at the girl's love for books.

Kalani leant down to grab her satchel from the floor, where she had placed it to help the Queen pick up the scattered books, her golden and teal locket swinging in the air. The Queen refrained from gasping, it was her little girl, all grown up. The Queen discretely assessed now that she knew it was her daughter, she was beautiful, tall, well-mannered and amazingly dressed. Adam would be proud, Belle thought to herself.

"Well, I better get to class, don't want to make a bad impression," Kalani laughed lightly, pulling Belle from her trance, "Thank you for the book,"

Belle grinned, "No worries dear. Have fun in class."

Kalani wondered down the hall gracefully and elegantly in the direction of the art rooms, where she was greeted by Evie and Mal before disappearing into the room, and Belle finally unlocking her gaze.

When Kalani arrived at her assigned classroom, the whole room went from causal conversation to dead silent. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor boards and the deathly scarping of metal chair legs being pulled back was the only sound heard in the room. Kalani sat with Evie and Mal in one row, staying completely silent. "So, as you all are aware." Mrs. Lidell (Alice in Wonderland), the art teacher brought the rest of the class back to focus on her, although it was proving to be difficult.

"We have four new students starting with us. One of them is with us now, Kalani," she gestured awkwardly towards Kalani in the back row. She sunk slowly into her chair as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Everyone had their own private conversations while working on their sketches as they waited patiently for the bell to ring for lunch. Kalani talked to Evie and Mal about her experience at Auradon so far and how the queen gave her a book in the hall this morning on her way to class.

"You'll love it here," Mal smiled, "and that's big coming from me," The girl laughed, playing with her purple ends.

"Are you going to try out for the cheer team?" Evie asked, packing up her things. "You were the best at Dragon Hall,"

Kalani smirked at the memories of her at Dragon Hall, "Maybe, when are the trials?" Kalani asked, finishing the last few pages of a 'Tale as old as Time' chapter.

Evie giggled, "This afternoon."

"Maybe," Kalani replied simply, as continued to read, "But I don't know if my old cheer gear, would go down well here,"

Mal laughed, "Yeah, and our next contender is Kalani, dressed in her Dragon Hall cheer uniform,"

"Let me fix it," Evie offered, "It'll most likely still be black and gold but I'll see what I can do,"

"Alright, thank you," Kalani thanked kindly, as she closed her book. The bell finally rings and everyone heads out for lunch. They walk over to the large red picnic table under the tree where Evie, Mal, Damien, Chase, Jay and Carlos were sitting. Hartley and Kalani take their seats and this time conversation begins. Damien and Chase announced that they were going to try out for the Tourney team and Evie began work on Kalani's old 'Dragon Hall' cheer uniform for this afternoon's tryouts.

* * *

The next class was with coach Jenkins and Hartley, Chase, Damien and Kalani were all together, thankfully. They sat at back alone as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were helping to set up for something. The teens talked at the back for the whole lesson. Kalani easily multi-tasked, both talking and reading the final chapters she never read of 'Tale as Old as Time'.

"Also, family day is at the end of the week!" Coach Jenkins said enthusiastically, earning excited hushed whispers from students all over the room. "Which means that everyone needs to be on their best behaviour." Coach Jenkins looked cautiously over at the four new rebel teens seated in the back row. Everyone had their own private conversations as they waited patiently for the bell to ring.

"Family day? What?" Damien hissed to Chase quietly. Chase shrugged his shoulders, confused and stunned as Damien was.

"That's what the others are preparing for," Hartley exclaimed, doodling hearts all over her notepad with her favourite red pen.

The bell rings and Damien, Hartley and Chase head upstairs towards their dorm rooms. "I'll catch up with you guys later," Kalani informed them before walking down the hall in the opposite direction. She walked all the way down the hall towards the fairy godmothers office.

Kalani softly knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. "Come in." A cheerful voice beamed.

"Excuse me head mistress, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the queen?" Kalani asked kindly, noticing her eyes were still glued to her planner.

"May I ask why?" Fairy Godmother asked, lifting her gaze, realising that it was the King and Queen's daughter.

Kalani swallowed the lump in her throat, "Oh, nothing bad I promise. She lent me a book and I would like to return it in person." Kalani smiled hopefully.

Fairy Godmother beamed once more at the young girl, "Of course. I believe she is at her castle. It is a short walk from here." She announced, giving her directions on how to get there.

"Thank you for your help," Kalani thanked sweetly as she walks out of the office.

"Adam you won't believe it," Belle announced excitedly, as she pulled another book off the middle shelf. "She's kind and sweet and loves to read an-," But before she could continue, Adam cut her off.

"But what if we get our hopes up and it's not her," He protests, leaning back in his leather chair.

Belle rebuts, with a look of triumph across her face, "She had the locket we gave her,"

"She what-" Adam snapped at his wife in shock, before being interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Belle insisted as she walked towards the door. The wooden swung open to reveal Kalani holding the book, the Queen had given her this morning.

"Hi..." Belle stopped waiting for her name.

"Kalani. My name is Kalani Jones," The young girl smiled up at the woman.

"Well, Kalani would you like to come in," Belle asked, stepping back, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'd hate to impose." Kalani refused politely.

"Please, I insist." Belle insisted, waving the girl inside. Kalani slowly and most definitely nervously walked into the library following the Queen closely behind. When the Queen stopped, Kalani walked to her side, only to see the King staring at her in pure shock. The room was silent and Kalani was clearly uncomfortable.

"Look, I only came to return the book and to thank you for lending it to me," Kalani thanked, handing the queen the book, ready to make her exit.

"You finished already?" Belle asked shocked that she had already finished, considering she had only given it to her this morning.

Kalani laughed, "I couldn't put it down."

"Isn't it amazing!" Belle grinned, running the bind through her fingers.

"Yes." Kalani nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I didn't mean to intrude so I'll be on my way." Kalani farewelled making her way towards the door.

"Alys-Kalani please stop by anytime if you'd like a book." The Queen offered, attempting to cover up her 'slip up' "As you can see we have thousands."

"Thank you your majesty" Kalani thanked again, as she opened the door.

"Please call me mu-Belle." She laughed nervously.

"Well thank you, Belle," Kalani said closing the door behind her as she left.

"Could you have sat there with your mouth open like a codfish any longer?" Belle snapped at her husband.

"Sorry... It's Just that-" Adam struggled to formulate a sentence.

"It's her." Belle beamed.

"You almost blew it twice with Alyssa and Mum," Adam laughed at her maternal actions, as he walked towards her.

"I couldn't stop myself." Belle pouted in annoyance.

"Our daughter is here," Adam cheers, picking his wife up and spinning her around, excitedly.

"We have to tell Ben." Belle giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes," Adam agreed, "And the family day is this weekend."

"What are going to do? I want to tell her." Belle's expressions immediately changing.

Adam sighed, "We can't. But maybe Ben can spend some time with her and become close for us." He suggested, placing his wife back onto the ground.

"Maybe." Belle agreed to some extent, "But I want to spend time with her too," Belle complained, burying her head in her husband's chest.

"I know. We'll find a way. I promise,"

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	4. Chapter Four

The Queen and King were still seated in their library when they had called for their son. The Queen was quietly sipping her tea as thousands of questions filled her mind. "Come in," Adam called, snapping Belle out of her trance. "Ben my son," The King boomed when he realised it was his son.

Ben grinned at his parents, "You wanted to see me?" He asked closing the door behind him, before making his way over to the plush lounges.

"Yes, we did dear," Belle continued, placing her cup of tea on the glass table next to her, "Why don't you sit down," She suggested tapping the empty lounge space beside her.

"Okay," Ben agreed, sitting next to his mother, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned when he noticed the looks his parents were now exchanging.

Belle opened her mouth momentarily to speak, but quickly reclosed it knowing she didn't have the words to explain,"Adam," The woman stuttered out, nervously.

"Mum, dad what's going on?" Ben questioned confused.

Adam sighed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder comfortingly, "Son, do you remember when we told you about your sister," Adam asked his son, who was now holding his mother's hand.

Ben nodded, "Yes, she was taken away from us,"

Adam acknowledged him with a simple nod, knowing his son had put it mild for Belle's sake, "Well here's the thing Ben, we think she's here," Adam alerted his son, whose eyes widened at the mention.

"Hang on. Here?" Ben asked shocked, looking back and forth between his parents. "When did you guys figure this out and what's here name? I have to meet her," Ben rambled excitedly, he would finally get to meet his little sister.

"Her real name is Alysianna, or Alyssa as you know," Belle spoke for the first time, "but she's known as Captain Hooks daughter, Kalani," Belle finished quietly, looking down at the floor, as her eyes filled with tears, over the thought of her daughter.

"Oh," Ben sighed, "She's going to cheerleading tryouts with Evie and Mal, this afternoon," Ben answered surprisingly optimistic. "Maybe I can meet her there," The excited prince thought aloud.

"Is she?" Adam questioned his son. "Maybe we could go watch?" Adam suggested looking at his wife for approval, who gave it in a heartbeat.

"Yeah," Ben nodded, "I think that's what Mal said, but why are you so worried?" He questioned his parents, still confused slightly.

"We just don't how to tell her," The mother's voice, breaking as she spoke. "It's not like she remembers us,"

"I guess I can talk to her but it's also family day this weekend so perhaps something will work out," Ben replied, grinning up at his parents excitedly. "We should probably head to the tryouts, they will be starting soon," Ben informed his parents, who both nodded, making their way towards the door.

* * *

"Evie, are you sure you'll finish in time?" Kalani asked nervously, as she paced around Mal and Evie's dormitory.

"Trust me," Evie promised, frantically sewing at Kalani's old 'Dragon Hall' training cheer uniform. "Here put these on," Evie said, chucking the pair of black and gold polka dot bike shorts, she had just finished at Kalani.

"Thank you, Evie," Kalani sighed with relief, quickly entering the bathroom and changing into them. "These are cute," Kalani laughed emerging from the bathroom dressed in the black and gold polka dot bike shorts and black crop top.

"And to finish it off," Mal smiled, handing her the black and gold cheer bow from 'Dragon Hall'.

"Thank you guys," Kalani thanked, tieing in the bow. "We should probably head down now," Kalani suggested grabbing her white knit jumper from Mal's bed and throwing it over her head.

Mal and Evie nodded, "Did you hear the coach is picking a new captain this year?" Evie gossiped, just like she had always done back on Isle, "Apparently Audrey isn't the first pick anymore,"

"To be honest, I just want to get in," Kalani sighed, rubbing her arms nervously.

"You'll get in for sure!" Mal reassured Kalani, "You were the best Dragon Hall has ever, and will ever see," Mal laughed, remembering just how could Kalani really was.

The three girls arrived at the gym. Kalani watched as the others girl dressed in their bright coloured crop tops and bike shorts stared at her with a look of disgust. "You need to go sign up were Coach Anderson is," Evie said, pointing towards a large white table in front of the stands, "She's the coach of the cheer squad and that's Coach Jenkins if you remember from earlier today."

"Okay, thanks." Kalani smiled, watching as Mal and Evie walked over to where, Jay, Carlos, Damien, Chase and Hartley had seated themselves already.

Kalani had finished writing her name down on the sign-up sheet when she noticed the whole room staring at her with mixed expressions. The young girl fidgeted with her jumper, watching as Ben took a seat next to Mal. He turned to face Kalani, sending her a smile, making her feel more comfortable for reasons she couldn't explain. "Alright, ladies, the floor is yours to stretch and have some practice run-throughs," Coach Anderson announced with attempts to break the awkward silence surrounding Kalani.

Kalani quickly stretched out her muscles before taking the opportunity to practice some of her basic warm up stunts. One of the girls smiled at Kalani as she took her spot in line, making her feel welcomed. It didn't take long for Kalani's turn to arise and she wasted no time in practising her round off backflip tuck and jump splits. Mal and Evie waved Kalani over to them, and the young girl quickly ran up the stands.

"That was amazing!" Mal praised, placing her hands on Kalani's shoulders,"You have nothing to worry about,"

"Mal is right," Evie agreed, "Just look behind you everyone is completely gobsmacked," She laughed, playing with her blue ends nonchalantly.

"Why are so many people coming to watch this?" Kalani asked nervously, as she pointed to the many students, teachers, parents and apparently the King and Queen entering the gym.

"This is a big event," Ben told his sister for the first time, "Don't worry, you'll be absolutely fine," Ben smiled down at his sister.

"Okay," Kalani sighed taking a large breath, "I can do this," She said, giving herself her ritual pep talk before cheer.

"You never no Lani, you might be as popular here as you were there," Hartley smirked, adding into the conversation.

Kalani just shook her head, "I doubt that. I don't think anyone here would actually want to be my friend," She sighed, as the King and Queen took their seats behind the group, alongside numerous other parents.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked shocked by his little sister's words, "Everyone will love you," Ben proclaimed startling both Evie, Mal and Kalani.

Kalani sent Mal a doubtful look, "I doubt that very much because where I grew up, being nice got you nowhere but the torture chamber," Kalani sighed, rubbing her white knit covered arms, causing troubled looks from her unknown parents one row up and before Ben could breathe another word Coach Anderson cut him off.

"Can all candidates collect your numbers and take your starting positions," Coach Anderson yelled into the microphone getting everyone's attention.

Kalani quickly pulled off her jumper and handed it to Mal to hold onto, "Good Luck," the group of teens called after their friend as she skipped down the stairs.

The group of girls lined up on the edge of the sprung floor, waiting for Coach Anderson to give further instructions. Kalani looked to her left to see the girl who had smiled at her before when they were warming up. She was dressed in purple bike shorts, a white crop top and had a stripey white and purple bow. "Hi, you must be Kalani," The blonde started, holding out her hand for Kalani, "I'm Raizel Rider,"

Kalani smiled, "As in Rapunzel's daughter?" The brunette asked as girls began to perform their stunts.

"Yes, that's me," She giggled, "We should hang out sometime," The blonde suggested, playing with her long ponytail.

Kalani just smiled as the girl next to her she knew to be Audrey, did a front handspring tuck. The crowd cheer loud, as she walked back to her stop next to Kalani, glaring at her, "As if you could do better, Jones,"

"No. 21, Kalani Jones give us 30 seconds of your best tumbling sequences." Coach Anderson announced through the microphone and the crowd went dead silent. None of the Isle children had ever tried out for the cheer team, half of Auradon Prep hadn't dared for that matter, especially since Audrey was made captain.

Kalani took her place on the corner of the midnight blue sprung floor. "1, 2, 3," she breathed counting herself in, as she waiting for the music. Kalani was very scared, hardly breathing at all as she stood there for what felt like hours. There was students, teachers, parents she knew would judge her every move because of the blood that ran through her veins. But as the first sounds reached her ears, her legs started to move, as if on their own. She now saw no one, she was alone on the stage of her life.

Now it was the candidates and crowds turn to hold their breath, as she did every tumbling sequence and stunt to perfection. With every ariel, their hearts skipped the beat, with every double twisted flip, they got more and more excited and for the candidates more concerned. When compared to the other girls she looked like a star. Powerful and strong. To them, she was a threat... and suddenly it all stopped as it all started, in a second.

Kalani landed her final stunt and the crowd was silent, she looked around her attempting to find a reason for everyone's quietness but failed. Kalani turned around to take her place when the entire stadium started to cheer and scream as she retook her place on the edge of the floor, butterflies racing through her stomach as she suppressed a smile.

The rest of the Auradon Prep candidates performed their 30second routine before Coach Anderson emerged from behind the judging panel to give the next instructions. "Alright, ladies I understand that we have seven auditioning flyers for only three available spots. These girls know who they are so please tell your base what your freestyle stunt you will be performing after you before the required stunts."

It was finally Kalani's turn and the crowd were on the edge of their seats as performed an assisted flipping mount, onto her base of four. She quickly performed a barrel roll and a back tuck basket toss, per Coach Anderson's request. "Scorpion," Coach Anderson stated, curious to know if she was flexible enough. Kalani just smiled pulling her left leg into a needle and sliding her arm through smiling with a big grin through the impressive stunt. "Dismount of choice," She announced, and with that Kalani dismounted with triple backflip tuck. The crowd roared once more with cheers and screams and Kalani made her way over to Raizel. "Well that concludes this year's trials, I'd like to thank everyone for coming along and the team will be up no later than Wednesday," Coach Anderson said ending the trails and walking over to Kalani.

"I'll catch up with you later, Kalani," Raizel called out to her new friend as Coach Anderson approached Kalani.

Kalani swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as the woman towered over her, "You were amazing today," Coach Anderson beamed, "I never had a candidate like you before. Please tell me where did learn all your skills?" She asked gobsmacked.

"I was the captain of the acrobatics and cheerleading team, at Dragon Hall," Kalani told her quietly, not wanting to boast too much about Dragon Hall.

"Well, I was hoping you'd accept my offer as captain of the tourney cheerleading squad," Coach Anderson asked hopefully, as Kalani's eyes widened.

"Really?" The young girl asked shocked.

Coach Anderson nodded, "You were amazing, dear," She laughed, placing a hand on Kalani's shoulder, "Now go see your friends, I'll talk to you tomorrow about the team," She finished walking off in her own direction.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Plus if you have any ideas, please let me know it would really help!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


	5. Chapter Five

The dawn sky was a butter yellow with streaks of azure shining through. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning summer air. The last stars slowly fading away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees of the Auradon Kingdom. The fluffy white clouds of a beautiful summer sky were yet to be seen, as it was gradually becoming a dome of solar blue. It couldn't be more than 6:00 am, however, Kalani was an early riser, for as long as she could remember.

Kalani had a toned sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a polished tanned complexion she assumed she got from her father, Killian Jones. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on her thick sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling, even, angel-white teeth gleamed as she smiled gently at the scene outside her window, the sky constantly changing. Her perfectly manicured red fingernails, slowing intertwined with her curly, chocolate brown locks. Her matching, chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her feet over her puffy, heart shaped lips.

Kalani had changed into her black running shorts, red crop top and white mesh singlet top, a pair of black runners, and was French braiding her hair as she looked out her dormitory window. Unravelling the white headphones from their plastic and the new iPhone Mal had somehow managed to organise for her, Kalani quietly slipped from her dormitory. She tiptoed down the stairs, cautious not to wake anyone in the early hour. Kalani glided out the front entrance of the school, with little awareness that she was being in fact followed.

The rocky stone track blurred below her feet as she felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of her footsteps echoed in her ears as she felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her forehead. Her steps matching the beats of her was a loud ruffling noise and steady thump came from behind Kalani. She pulled to a stop realising that she wasn't alone anymore.

The young girl swiftly whipped her head around, swearing she saw a dark figure hiding behind the large tree on her trail. The brunette stood there momentarily, wondering if the person was going to appear, but that failed too. Instead, she brushed it off, continuing to run along the dirt track. Kalani heard the same stumbling of a person, through her now faint music, and quickly shot her head around once more, still running forward. She groaned in annoyance, " _maybe I'm going insane?"_ as still there was no one to be seen. Kalani was beginning to grow more anxious about the trail she had chosen to run along, secretly wishing she hadn't decided to venture off on merely her third day here.

The young girl, this time, didn't brush it off, and instead ran like death was chasing her, or this case the person she thought to be following. She sprinted through the thick, luscious green trees, making as many turns as she possibly could, with attempts to shake the person, but inevitably losing her way each and every turn. Kalani finally made it to a clearing within the deep forest, only now clearly hearing the footsteps of the person behind her.

To Kalani's surprise, there weren't the hard and clunky, ones she'd been hearing on her run, instead, they were a soft, petite pair, something she'd only just picked up. Kalani whipped her head around in surprise, immediately ripping out her headphones to see another student before her. The girl had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair that had been pulled up into a tight bun, her bangs hanging across her forehead. She wore a simple green dress and black ballet flats, she had a surprisingly small frame but piercing blue eyes, that burned through Kalani.

"Hi? Can I help you?" Kalani asked curiously, she couldn't have been the one following her, "I'm Kalani," She introduced herself, attempting to change the subject.

"Tiffany," The girl laughed evilly, "Why are you acting so innocent? You're just like your bastard, vicious father!" Tiffany hissed, grabbing Kalani by her hair, a shoving her down, before Kalani had time to react. "Look here Jones! There's no room in this school for people like you, change that, hideous, artificial wannabes, so do everyone a favour and stay the hell away from everyone at this school? OK?" Tiffany snapped, getting straight to the point. She was in no mood for playing mind games today.

The young teenager let out a brief but agonising scream before she bit her lip in order to cut it off. Another watched as the blonde girl attacked Kalani, who was now covered in dirt and blood. He saw a drop of blood trail from her lip as she bit down harder, resisting the desire to scream with pain as Tiffany clung to her hair. She turned to face them on her side as she continued to resist the urge to scream, her chocolate brown eyes watering with pain.

"What did I do?" Kalani managed to choke out, somehow gathering the courage to look up at the fuming girl, still latched on to her hair.

"What? Did you little daddy never tell you the story of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell? The Darlings?" Tiffany spat evilly, and Kalani just looked at her confused. She'd heard of them but what did she have to do with it? Tiffany just kicked her stomach once more, when Kalani didn't respond. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you again, do everyone a favour and stay the hell away!" Tiffany gave a sinister smile, before punching Kalani several times, only stopping when her another stopped her, pulling her away from Kalani's blood covered body. Her throat filled with blood, as she reeled over in pain.

"Tiffany! What's going on?" The older boy asked, continuing to pull her away from Kalani.

"Wayne?" Tiffany snapped, pulling her out of her psychotic rage.

"What happened?" the boy had dark brown hair and towered over Tiffany, "What did you do?" He fussed, knowing the blonde was prone to jealously and serve anger, just like her mother. Tiffany opened her mouth to answer but quickly recluse it, "Tiffany, you need to go, now, the tourney team training starts 6:30 and they run along this track," Wayne informed his family friend, still holding her back from Kalani, "get cleaned up so no one will ask questions, I'll take care of this," Tiffany just nodded running off without a word.

Kalani felt her eyes glaze over, it felt like when someone tried to break the barrier on the Isle. The adrenaline and the sheer force of the hit sent shockwaves through the town and the unlucky few flying through the air and against the metal walls. Each and every punch or kick felt like each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears, and her vision becoming holed.

Wayne turned to Kalani, who lay motionless on the ground, her eyes now closed, the girls chocolate brown hair was ruffled up, her nose and lip had a trickle of blood running down her soft flesh. Wayne grabbed her, picking her up bridal style, and taking her down to the Enchanted lake not too far from their current spot. She grunted softly as he carried her, tears streamed from her tightly shut eyes, she looked like she'd rather be dead, Wayne would've too, guilt filled his body, shame drowning it. Tiffany promised that she'd only wanted to talk, he never expected it to end like this, he was thankful at least to have found them before Tiffany did something she couldn't take back.

Not caring about his perfectly dried clothes, Wayne walked straight into the icy water of the Enchanted Lake, laying Kalani's body under the surface with hopes it's healing powers would take effect. It only worked on those truly worthy of it's healing powers. He soaked jeans clung to his body like weights as he watched Kalani's wounds began to heal, the bloodstains on her clothes seeping into the lake. He smoothed the water over her blood covered lips and nose, the blood instantly disappearing. "There," Wayne gave a sign of relief as the last of her injuries faded to nothing, "Just please wake up," he begged silently.

He carried Kalani towards the grass, laying her down to dry out, "Than-k you," The young girl managed to whisper, gradually opening her eyes, looking into the now bright sunshine.

Wayne sighed with relief, "You're awake,"

Kalani gave a small nod, carefully setting up her shivering body, "And soaking apparently?" She questioned unclear, rubbing her arms.

Wayne pulled off his dry Tourney team jacket, and handed it to her, "Here, it's my fault your drenched," Kalani giggled lightly, seeming to distract herself from the morning's painful events. She hadn't realised why it affected her so much, she'd be tortured on the Isle time after time, but some reason this hurt a thousand times more than any punishment she'd ever received. "You must be Kalani," Wayne began slowly, fidgeting with his soaked jeans.

"I prefer Lani," Kalani replied smiling up at him, "Thank you for saving me back there,"

"No worries! I'm Wayne by the way, Wayne Darling," Wayne introduced himself, taking a seat on the grass next to Kalani.

"Darling? Oh," Kalani sighed looking down at her feet, "Wendy Darling is your mother isn't she?" The brunette asked, already knowing the answer, Wayne gave a small nod. "I swear I didn't know..." but Wayne cut her off, surprising her greatly.

"I trust you,"

"You what?" Kalani breathed shocked,"Y-ou trust me?" Wayne just nodded, attempting to squeeze his jeans of the water. Kalani laughed, "There never going to dry,"

"I guess," Wayne sighed, giving up to look at Kalani.

"Do you really trust me?" Kalani asked unsure of how he'd react, to what she was about to do next.

"Sure Lani," He chuckled, using her nickname, Kalani felt her cheeks flush with faint colour but that quickly disappeared when she cast a simple spell to dry their clothes.

Wayne jumped, initially patting down his now dry clothes, "And now I'll be the freak to you too now," Kalani sighed, preparing to hand him back his Tourney jacket.

"No Lani," Wayne shook his head, "That was awesome," he laughed and Kalani sent him an unconvinced look. "I swear!" he chuckled holding his hands up defensively.

"OK," Kalani felt herself breathe easy, "Can I ask why s-she att-acked me?" the young stuttered out as they began to walk back to the school, following the path Kalani previously lost herself on. The pain Kalani thought she'd be experiencing, nowhere in sight, and the young girl couldn't be more thankful for that.

A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees of the Auradon Kingdom, Wayne sighing as he prepared an explanation for Tiffany's actions. The fluffy white clouds of a beautiful summer sky were now to be seen, as it was now a dome of solar blue. Kalani picked up her iPhone and dirt covered headphones from the clearing, the blood left of the leaves had now dried as they crunched underneath their feet.

"Tiffany has a short temper and some jealousy issues..." Wayne trailed off, as the school slowly appeared through the trees, "Hook, was quite abusive towards her mother, so naturally, she lashed out at you because of your connections,"

Kalani gave a slow nod, unsure of what to make of the situation, "I'm sorry about all that happened to your families, my father was a horrible person, it was her right to assume they I was like him too,"

Wayne was slightly taken back at her kindness, "But Tiff had no right to attack you like that, I'd never seen her like that befor-," Wayne stopped mid-sentence when he heard the voice of Coach Jenkins returning with the Tourney team from their Wednesday morning run. He quickly scooped Kalani into his arms, jumping behind the nearby bushes, hidden out of sight. "Coach is gonna kill me for missing training," Wayne groaned, after hearing the coach mention his name. Kalani was comfortably rested in his muscular arms when she felt him left her back over the bushes.

"I'm sorry," Kalani apologised, shaking her mind of her prior thoughts of him out of her mind.

"Don't stress, I'm glad I followed Tiff," Wayne smiled, finally exiting the forest.

"Tinkerbell's her mother right," Wayne gave a small nod as they walked towards the school "and her father?" Kalani asked curiously.

"Terrence," (A/N: Tinkerbell's love interest from her own films)

"Right," Kalani smiled, walking through the golden gates like nothing had ever happened. "Well, thank you, thank you so much for what you did! I don't know if I'd be walking around like nothing had happened if it weren't for you,"

Wayne gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, "That's fine, it was the lakes doing not mine," he grinned breaking eye contact as she handed him his Tourney jacket. "It deemed you worthy of it's healing powers, so yes, your not all bad,"

Kalani felt her heart flutter, "Thank you, Wayne," Kalani could barely whisper.

"Have a good day, Lani!" He told her as she walked towards her own dormitory.

It was barely seven when Kalani snuck back into her bed, closing her eyes for another half hour of sleep, just wanting to wish the day away, well not all of it a least...

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating in ages! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Plus if you have any ideas, please let me know it would really help! I want to start updating this book regularly - so please flood me with your ideas! Xx**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


	6. Chapter Six

**_I apologise for not updating in forever!_**

 ** _I have been insanely busy but have been wanting to finish this chapter for ages!_**

 ** _But, it's updated now and I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Thanks, Vanilla xx_**

* * *

 _"Why are you acting so innocent? You're just like your bastard, vicious father!"_

 _"Look here Jones! There's no room in this school for people like you, change that, hideous, artificial wannabes, so do everyone a favour and stay the hell away from everyone at this school? OK?"_

 _What? Did you little daddy never tell you the story of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell? The Darlings?"_

 _"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you again, do everyone a favour and stay the hell away!"_

The vicious words echoed in her head, as she attempted to free herself from the horrid dream. Tiffany's sinister smile burning through her skull, as the familiar sensation of her throat filling with blood, drowned her body. The pain of the constant punches relived every second she remained trapped in her night terror, only after she had been left only in the open field to die, had she woken.

Kalani's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy, heart pounding with legs shaking. Her body was covered in sweat, her pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps. Kalani bolted up in her bed, her eyes focusing on her room around, tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to call for someone, a sibling, a parent, but she didn't have anyone like that to call for anyway... so why waste her breath? She scrunched up her eyes tightly, still shaking profusely.

"Lani? Lani?" Hartley called out to her friend, rushing to her bedside immediately, "What happened? and where were you? I heard you leave this morning, at what like five?" She gushed, as Kalani's breathing started to slow. Hartley may be the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, but if there was one heart she wouldn't allow being broken it was Kalani's. Her best friend... and the one person she cared for more than anything... she was like her little sister. The brunette took another deep breath, attempting to find the right words... any words to explain what had happened that horrid morning.

Kalani had spilt about what had happened, with Tiffany and Wayne yet she didn't give either of them a name... they were her problem and secret, no one else's. "I'm fine now, though," Kalani reassured her friend, "Please, just don't make a big deal of this, though... promise?"

"I promise Lani," Hartley promised, tossing her red locks over her shoulder. Little did the teenager know, that day, Hartley had told Evie, the pair of them alone could be held responsible for the entire Isle's gossip. So a secret regarding the safety of Kalani in their hands could be devastating for the culprit should Kalani give names. Unfortunately for them, all eight of the 'evil' teens had been informed before breakfast, Ben before lunch and the King and Queen before dinner. Yet none of them had said anything to her. She half-expected Evie or Mal to say something, but alas not a word. Instead, the day had proceeded like the first two, nothing out of the ordinary, which confused her a great deal.

Meanwhile, no one had seen Kalani as often as they usually would. After the incident happened just four days ago. She kept to herself; quiet and unnoticed. She spent most of her time with the cheer squad, a little with Wayne and Raizel and the rest in her dorm, attempting to keep the terrors from her mind.

* * *

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the day as the falling tangerine leaves flutter down in the cool autumn air. The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Kalani and Hartley's dorm, it's sunlight kissing Kalani's tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her white crystal watch, Wayne had given her as an apology, on the bedside. 6:40am. The young girl looked around her room... it finally felt like home. She squinted slightly, shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames on her own beside and casting spotlights on the angle-white walls.

Kalani's mind was fuzzy; the last remnants of her dream were being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was actually a nice dream, something about spending time with Wayne but the details were fading faster than she'd like.

The brunette grabbed the glass of water off her bedside, taking a sip, her dorm lingering of the dinner Ben had snuck up into their dorm last night. Sapphire scrunched up her nose in distaste, grabbing the spell book from her drawer she found a spell to light the candle between the picture frames on her bedside table.

The sun shone brightly outside the French windows as Hartley refused to get up for the Family day. Kalani tiptoed into the bathroom, it was now Saturday and she was ready for the day Auradon celebrated having a family. Something Kalani would never be able to understand.

She quietly slipped into the bathroom for a hot shower, the warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she tried to fight the tears desperately wanting to form. She had been traumatised by the encounter with Tiffany and was still struggling to get through it. Kalani waited for her red tear stained eyes to fade before exiting the bathroom, just in case Hartley was awake.

Kalani threw on her baby pink camisole, French navy silky skater skirt, Evie had made her and rose-gold strappy heels. She quietly grabbed her matching rose gold iPhone and headphones from her bedside, before collecting her handbag off the table.

"I'm heading down, for a quick breakfast before everyone else gets there," Kalani whispered, and Hartley replied with a sleepy groan.

She headed down the stairs silently, "Why are you always up so early?" Wayne announced, skipping down the last few steps to catch her. Kalani hiccuped in fear momentarily, "Sorry," he quickly apologised remembering her fragile state.

Kalani shook her head politely, "It's fine. I'm just going to grab a muffin before the rest of the school is awake,"

"Mind if I join you?" Wayne chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Of course."

* * *

The early morning sunshine shone into a room that belonged to the beautiful and sweet Queen of Auradon. She opened up her brown eyes softly and slowly, turning to see Adam snoring heavily next to her. The Queen sat up in her bed, with her chocolate brown hair curling around at her neck, pouting with a concerned frown on her face.

"What is it, my dear?" Adam asked sleepily, adjusting his position, his head was now raised above the pillow.

"I just can't seem to shake what Ben said happened to Alyssa or Kalani." Belle shrugged concerned. Adam nodded in agreement, "I mean we don't even know who did it!"

Adam sighed, "Look, we will get to the bottom of this, I promise," Adam said, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, "But it's family day and I want to see her,"

"I know... but Ben said she's rarely left her dorm, other than for classes and cheer," Belle continued, overwhelmed by anxiety.

Adam rubbed his wife's arms comfortingly, "If she's anything like you, she'll be fine," Adam chuckled, "You feel in love with me?"

"I did," Belle giggled, "I do, Adam... I'm just worried about her,"

"I know." Adam sighed, agreeing with his wife, "Perhaps Ben can find out for us? He seems to have gotten pretty close with her lately" Adam suggested, "he was there last night, bringing her dinner."

"Okay," Belle just nodded in response cuddling up against her husband, tracing circles on his chest. "I just want her to feel safe and loved,"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating in ages! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Plus if you have any ideas, please let me know it would really help! I want to start updating this book regularly - so please flood me with your ideas! Xx**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_I apologise for not updating in forever, again!_**

 ** _I have been insanely busy but have been wanting to finish this chapter for ages!_**

 ** _But, it's updated now and I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Thanks, Vanilla xx_**

* * *

Saturday afternoon had finally arrived and Auradon's choir group stood singing in harmony as Ben stood in front of them, "Ma Cherie, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair...As the dining room proudly presents...Your dinner!" "Be our guest, be our guest," the group sang, as parents and grandparents surrounded the school's exquisite gardens to listen. "Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we'll provide the rest,"

"That's right." Ben tossed his napkin off to the side and it was immediately snatched up by one lucky girl, who happened to catch it, holding it close to her chest before any of friends could.

"Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" the choir sang with Audrey discretely forcing herself to the centre.

Ben noticed Kalani standing in the distance, completely removed from the chaos of Family day. Ben smiled at her, as the song continued, the choir split, as the boy's grouped around Ben. "Yeah! They can sing, sing sing. They can dance dance dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll... Be our guest, Oui, our guest, Be our guest. C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest, guest."

The teens stood on a balcony, watching the performance as they waited for Kalani to arrive. Their eyes scanned the crowds for her, yet she was nowhere in sight. Carlos passed Dude to Evie, "We're going to head down towards the chocolate fountain," Carlos informed the three girls, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah," Damien nodded eagerly. "It's all he's been talking about."

"Come on," Jay announced, running down the stairs in a hurry.

Mal, Evie and Hartley, watched from a far as the four boys practically attacked the chocolate fountain. "Why do I always get stuck with the dog?" Evie groaned annoyed.

"We tell jokes. I do tricks... with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste... That you can bet! Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass... To be our guest... If you're stressed... It's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest, Be our guest, Be our guest!"

Kalani wandered towards her friends, "Sorry, I got lost," She lied resting her hands on the concrete balcony, staring down at the scene unfolding around her.

Evie looked at Mal confused, "That's okay, we were just watching the boys attack the chocolate fountain," Hartley pointed out, skillfully changing the subject.

The song had finished and Ben glanced over to where his sister had been situated before. Much to his dismay, she was no longer there, instead Ben walked over to where his parents were waiting for him. He shook his father's hand and his mother kissed his cheek.

"That was amazing!" Queen Belle complimented her son before the three of them stood next to each other to take a picture.

"Hey, Kalani," Ben called out, running after her as she walked in the opposite direction. "I wanted to introduce you to my parents." He smiled down at her.

"Ah sure?" Kalani replied confused, "Why? Can I ask?" She replied fidgeting with her red manicured nails.

"Yeah, I just want to introduce everyone," Ben grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck concerned Kalani would reject his offer.

"Ok," Kalani replied with a gentle nod.

Mal and Evie who had been following Kalani looked at the scene in confusion. "What's Ben's obsession with Lani?" Mal questioned jealously, her eyes glowing in anger.

"Mal, calm down," Evie giggled, stroking Dude's fur, "They're just friends... He did the same thing with Chase and Damien," Evie explained, chuckling at her friend's jealousy.

Mal watched as Kalani conversed with the King and Queen shyly, "Yeah, but why didn't he introduce Hartley and Lani together?" Mal deadpanned, unconvinced by her friend's words.

"Because Hartley's current whereabouts are unknown," Evie laughed, pulling her friends shoulder. "Come on, Mal, there's nothing to worry about!"

"I guess," Mal shrugged turning around.

Evie chuckled, "Look, see, Kalani is heading towards us now,"

"Hey, Mal, Evie and Dude," Kalani smiled, scratching Dude's head. "That was so random," She giggled. Evie raised her eyebrow at Mal as they began walking towards the gardens.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked confused.

"Well, Ben wanted Hartley and I to meet his parents but he couldn't find her anywhere," Kalani explained, looking up at Mal and Evie, "He wants us to have a group croquet match! How exciting!" Kalani chirped.

"See!" Evie exclaimed, pushing Mal in the shoulder, "I told you,"

"I know," Mal replied quietly.

"What's going on?" Kalani questioned.

"Mal was under the impression that Ben likes you," Evie explained, placing Dude on the ground when they arrived at the garden.

Kalani burst out laughing, "Really? All he can talk about is Mal when I'm with him," Mal turned bright red with embarrassment, "There is definitely nothing between Ben and I,"

After a quick snack, Kalani, Ben, Damien, Mal and Chase tried to play croquet, Damien and Chase constantly failed to hit the ball without breaking something and Mal was slightly clumsy about it. Carlos and Hartley were chasing Dude around the garden, whilst Evie was standing watch.

Kalani leant against her croquet mallet, watching as her friends played. A small unfamiliar woman wandered towards Kalani, "Hello there." she greeted.

"Hi," Kalani replied shyly, sending the woman a side smile. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun and a green beaded dress.

"Now...have we met?" the woman asked Kalani puzzled, studying her face as she stood beside her.

Kalani just blinked nervously at her. "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like... a transfer student." Kalani explained, unsure she leant against her mallet harder in order to steady herself.

"Ah, yes." the woman said, seeming to dismiss the subject.

Tiffany wondered over towards them, "Mum!" she called out.

"Oh, Tiffany, darling!" the woman replied, turning to hug Tiffany. "Give Mum a kiss, dear!" The pair kissed each other's cheeks before Tiffany turned to glare at Kalani evilly.

"Mum?" Kalani faltered.

Tiffany nodded. "Tinkerbell? Mum, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like being captured and tortured with a hook again." Tiffany told her mother glancing at Kalani mischievously.

"What?" the woman asked, confused.

Kalani smiled at the woman nervously, yet the woman looked at Kalani in shock and disgust. "You!" she exclaimed, causing an immediate silence in the gardens. Ben and Damien stared up at them, the King and Queen observed over from across the garden - highly concerned when they realised who it was, and Fairy Godmother looked at them concerned as she walked towards them, realising what was about to happen, yet again.

"H-how are you here?" the woman continued, her face fuming with anger. "What's your game?"

Ben appeared behind Kalani, putting his hands on her shoulders protectively, as people started to crowd around them. The other Descendants walked over to stand behind Kalani. "Miss Bell, it's okay," Ben informed the woman. "Captain Hook is still on the island. This is Kalani, his daughter. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Tinkerbell asked Ben causing Kalani to look at her in hurt, a single tear escaping her eyes. "Come on, you remember, don't you?" Tinkerbell replied, Fairy Godmother who nodded, took the woman's hand instinctively, trying to calm her down. "The poison apples, the sleeping curses! There was a fine line that the original four descendants sat on, and I'm still one to believe they'll destroy us." Tinkerbell exclaimed viciously." The descendants glanced between each other, with looks of anger and hurt. "And the spells. The spells." She now directed her attention to Kalani. "My children...was raised by our fairies. Because of your father's torture, I lost years of my life and my children's... so their first words, their first steps, I missed it all!"

"I'm so sorry-" Kalani apologised, her eyes swarmed with tears as she tried to reach for Tinkerbell, but Chad and Tiffany pushed themselves in between them.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" Tiffany yelled at Kalani evilly. Kalani stepped back as the memories from her previous encounter with Tiffany consumed her mind.

"Don't do this again Chad," Ben stated as he moved in front of Kalani.

"What?" Chad asked Ben. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? Look at your girlfriend and her friends! They've been here a year, just waiting to destroy us again. No uh, no way, okay?" he continued. "You stole another girl's position and title on the cheer squad." He told Kalani. "You enjoy hurting people, just like your father," Tiffany added, shoving Tiffany backwards.

Jay and Hartley charged forward. "Back off, Chad!" Jay shoved Chad back a few feet and Hartley pushed Tiffany away from Kalani. Tiffany through Hartley towards the ground, grabbing a croquet stick off the grass she charged towards Kalani. Kalani dodged left and right attempting to evade the raging girl. Wayne came running the distance, pushing Kalani out of the way seconds before the croquet would've hit her.

Carlos helped Kalani off the ground as Ben wrestled Jay away from Chad.

"Chad? Chad! Jay did something to Chad!" the girls whispered as Doug wondered over to him.

"Come on, Kalani." Evie gasped, pulling her away from the scene. The eight teens ascended the staircase, Kalani trailing behind with her tear filled eyes.

Tiffany managed to grab her mothers wand, levitating the croquet stick, she forcibly sent it flying in Kalani's direction. "Lani! Watch Out!" Wayne shouted, trying to stop the spell.

Kalani turned around, managing to lower her body in order to reduce the impact. The croquet stick collided with the young girl's chest, smashing her into the concrete staircase below her. The pain surged through her body, yet she wasn't going to let that stop her, as she swiftly returned to her feet despite the pain, with the assistance of Jay, evading in sadness with her friends.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **PM any ideas you have!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**_I apologise for not updating in forever, again!_**

 ** _I have been insanely busy but have been wanting to finish this chapter for ages!_**

 ** _But, it's updated now and I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Please let me know some ideas for the next few chapters! (I'm really stuck!)_**

 ** _Thanks, Vanilla xx_**

* * *

"Come on, Kalani." Evie gasped, pulling her away from the scene. The eight teens ascended the staircase, Kalani trailing behind with her tear filled eyes.

Tiffany managed to grab her mothers wand, levitating the croquet stick, she forcibly sent it flying in Kalani's direction. "Lani! Watch Out!" Wayne shouted, trying to stop the spell as he threw Tiffany to the ground, but it was too late.

Kalani was able to lower her body and the croquet stick collided with the young girl's chest, smashing her into the concrete staircase below her. Pain surged through her body, particularly her knees and spine, yet Wayne watched as she swiftly returned to her feet despite the pain, with the assistance of Jay, evading in sadness with her friends.

"What is wrong with you?" Wayne shouted, shoving Tiffany in the shoulder violently, as the crowds stared in shock, "and you call them the villains," Wayne spat disgusted, walking away from Tiffany angrily.

The Queen's eyes burnt with tears as she buried herself in her husband's arms. "Adam, we need to help her," The Queen grabbed her husbands hand rushing off in Kalani's direction despite the strange looks they received from the surrounding families. It didn't take much for the Fairy Godmother to catch on, as she speedily diverted the crowds as the King and Queen fled to their daughter.

Kalani eyes swarmed with tears as Jay carried her to the infirmary with none of them wanting to risk performing spells on her. "Oh dear, what happened to her," The nurse asked, as Jay placed her on the closest bed.

"That's not important right now," Evie replied, as the nurse began examining Kalani's body.

"Her knees and spine are starting to bruise over," The nurse explained, clearly horrified.

Kalani looked over at her friends, seeing Ben run over to her in the distance, "Lani, Lani?" He called, but the only response he got was silence. Kalani's eyes rolled to the back of her head, relieving her of the pain as she lapsed into blackness.

"How is she?" Ben asked the nurse, who just shook her head. "Is she going to be okay?" Ben repeated, grabbing Kalani's hand protectively.

The nurse looked over at him and gave him a knowing look, "She'll be right,"

Ben caressed his sisters out of her face lovingly, as the Nurse prepared Kalani for a full examination. Mal fuming with anger both with Tiffany and now Ben, she knew there was something going on between them, "That's it, Ben!" Mal shouted, "We need to talk," She glared, her eyes glowing in envy, her knuckles white with fury. The other teens look over at the pair in confusion, except Evie who knew exactly what Mal was angry about.

"Mal? Is everything okay?" Ben asked, confused still holding his sister's hand.

"Outside," Mal glared, signalling for Ben to follow her. Ben obliged following his girlfriend outside into the corridor. The other teens returned to their table in the gardens as per the request of the Nurse.

"Mal? What's going on," Ben questioned, highly confused, as he felt himself being dragged towards the empty corridor across from them.

Mal looked up at his puzzled face, "Is there something going on between you and Kalani?" Mal replied, bluntly.

"What?!" Ben asked, completely shocked. "No, why?" He asked, watching as Mal's eyes glowed green with envy. He just stared at her with confusion.

"Don't lie to me, Ben!" Mal shouted, her voice echoing through the corridor, "There is something going on between you and Kalani isn't there," She repeated again, not trusting his words.

Ben looked down at his hands, thinking of how Kalani was his long lost sister, Alyssianna. "There is nothing going on between Kalani and I, I promise, Mal," He swore, "Why would there be?"

Mal just shook her head in disbelief, reading into his delayed response, "There IS! Isn't there? There is something you're holding back, something you've been holding back since she arrived here!" Mal groaned in annoyance at his dismissive attitude.

"I told you there is NOTHING going on!" Ben finally shouted back. _'She didn't need to know that Kalani was his sister, it wasn't fair to tell her before his sister even knew... and right now Kalani was his higher priority,_ '

"I don't believe you!" Mal replied, just as loud, "She's my replacement, isn't she? She always was the sweetest one out of all of us," Mal cursed, thinking about her younger friend. "Was I just some phase for you, until the next girl came along?"

"No, Mal, she isn't," Ben responded, calming down slightly, _'If she couldn't take his word for it, then she'd have to come around in her own time,'_ "But if you can't take my word for it, then... maybe we should just take a break," Ben suggested, as Mal's jaw shut tight in realisation.

"What?" Her eyes immediately softened to their usual honeydew green.

"You can't trust me or my word," Ben said, looking down at his girlfriend solemnly. "I think we just need to take a break," Ben leant into kiss her cheek, as she rested there in hysteria.

The Descendants sat at their table, waiting for Mal to join them. "This is not how I thought today would go," Evie sighed, resting her head in her arms, her blue hair covering most of her face.

"I hope Lani's okay," Hartley announced selflessly, taking the group mostly by surprise, "She didn't deserve that or this life," She finished as Mal slipped onto their table in silence.

Damien and Carlos gave their nod of agreement, "She's strong though and the nurse seemed to know what she was doing," Chase added, playing with his new tourney ball.

Doug headed over to the lunch table underneath the large oak tree, "Listen, Evie, I want to talk about earlier-" Doug was cut off.

"Doug?" Chad called from the table behind them.

Doug looked down at his hands unsure, "It's my fault, Doug. I'm so sorry." Evie whispered to Doug.

"Doug!" Chad called out again.

"Doug?" Evie whispered.

"Look, Tiffany was way out of line," Doug gave Evie an apologetic look, as Chad yanked him by the shoulder towards their group. "I'm sorry, I can't. " He joined the others at their table, sitting down gloomily.

"How long does she think that's gonna last?" Audrey asked Jane with a smug smirk as they walked by the Descendant's table. "Kalani's just Ben's new bad girl infatuation. I mean you didn't actually think you two would last did you?" Audrey glared at Mal viciously.

"Yeah." Jane agreed, playing with the beautiful hair Mal had given her earlier in the year, before leaning down next to Mal. "I mean, he's never going to make a villain a queen." She laughed mockingly.

The other six Descendants glared at the two girls as they passed on their way over to Chad, laughing maliciously as Mal opened her spell book.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal read as she flicked her finger, letting sparks fly. Her eyes were glowing with anger, she really had loved Ben. She heard Jane's scream from behind her. Jay and Carlos looked over to see Jane's hair completely returned to its prior boring and bland self. Mal watched as Lonnie checked her hair concerned that it had changed too.

"What did you do?" Audrey screamed, hysterical, looking at Jane's hair disgusted.

Mal, Evie and Hartley rose from their table and Mal turned to face Audrey, Jane and their group of petty followers. "There's a lot more where that came from," Mal threatened warningly.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Tiffany questioned, emerging from the group, glaring at the descendants.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked as she flicked through her spell book threateningly. Audrey, Jane and her friends fled, screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran far away from the Descendants.

"No," Tiffany smirked, "I justed wanted to get something straight, your little friend deserved everything she got and more,"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hartley glared, her protective mechanism towards Kalani kicking in.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Tiffany spat venomously.

"Try us," Chase warned.

Chad came wondering over, "Let's move Tiff... None of them are worth it,"

Tiffany gave a simple nod, "Watch your backs, scum," she spat.

Hartley turned around to face the other Descendants. "I'm really looking forward to destroying that girl," She smirked, flicking through Mal's spell book.

* * *

The King and Queen raced into the infirmary to see their little girl, surrounded by three nurses, bandaging her bruising body. Ben sat beside her bed, cradling her hand as the nurses strapped both her ankles and left knee.

"Oh my," Belle cried, running towards her daughter instinctively. The older woman placed a kiss on the young girl's forehead, watching as she lay motionless on the hospital bed. A single tear escaping her eye before she regained her composure for the surrounding nurses.

"Your Majesties," The Nurse bowed, politely. "She will make a full recovery within time... however, I do need to discuss something with you," The head nurse announced, signalling for her assistances to leave momentarily.

"What is it?" Adam questioned concerned, urging for the nurse to continue, "Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse nodded, "I tested her blood, with Ben's and then each of yours...Your Majesties," The nurse began to explain, grabbing her test files from the table beside Kalani's bed.

"And?" Belle asked anxiously, as the nurse fiddled with the papers.

"She's a perfect match," The nurse announced with joy, "She's the missing Princess of Auradon," the woman smiled, handing the tests over to the King and Queen.

The King embraced his wife tightly, "We've found our little girl," He cried, tears of joy burning his eyes.

Belle gave a simple nodded as she caressed her daughter's cheeks softly, "Oh, dear. What have they done to you, my little princess?" Belle's eyes swarmed with tears, as the realisation that her daughter had been gravely hurt earlier today struck her once more.

Adam kissed his daughter's forehead as the nurse began to explain her treatment. Ben looked down at his sister, hardly able to contain his elation, it was official he had found his little sister. They were officially a family again, now all they had to do was find a way to tell her.

* * *

Kalani stirred slightly, keeping her eyes shut as she listened to the voices echoing around her, "I tested her blood, with Ben's and then each of yours...Your Majesties," she heard the nurses voice, _'why on earth were they testing my blood?'_ Kalani thought to herself as she felt the hovering of someone collecting something on her side table.

"And?" She listened to the familiar motherly voice of The Queen, as she listened to rattling and shuffling papers.

"She's a perfect match," Kalani felt her heart stop suddenly, "She's the missing Princess of Auradon," _'How?'_ Kalani thought, _'I was born on the Isle, wasn't I?'_

"We've found our little girl," She heard the King mutter, but the overwhelming words lapsed the young girl into blackness once more.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **PM any ideas you have! (I'm really stuck for ideas!)**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I apologise for not updating in forever, again!**

 **I have been insanely busy but have been wanting to finish this chapter for ages!**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas!**

 **But, it's updated now and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

Kalani sprinted up the same spiral staircase again. No matter if she went upstairs or down, she kept coming back to the same dreadful spot. A single light bulb loomed threateningly above her, shining so intensely it hurt to open her eyes even the slightest bit. Yet, as soon as she'd put a foot on a step of the stairs, with an attempt to escape, it immediately eclipsed and she was consumed by the darkness, alone and afraid.

Kalani wrestled against her sheets, her breathing heavy, heart pounding and legs shaking. Her body was covered in sweat, her mind racing with millions of questions.

The nightmare was always the same. Paralyzed, naked, cold. The same two people who would love and adore her would then disappear each time she'd got closer to them, attempting to identify who they were. Then a dark figure would come closer and closer with each passing night, making sweeping movements with their wand to a music only they could hear and when she ran the endless staircase she could never evade would taunt her until she woke. Shaking, teary and struck with reality.

* * *

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the day as the falling tangerine leaves flutter down in the cool autumn air. The dawn sky was a hazy azure with streaks of butter mellow shining through the glass windows of the Auradon castle.

The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Kalani's room, it's sunlight kissing her slightly tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

Kalani blinked back at the thunderstorms swarming in her mind, the incoherent haze settling to the point where she could make sense of the world around her. Yet, Kalani struggled, her eyes raced around the room, it's unfamiliarly both enchanting and confusing.

After the initial whirlwind of confusion subsided, Kalani turned her body to grab her watch from the bedside. "Ah!" The young girl hissed, clutching her back instinctively. She'd completely forgotten about it.

She stifled a small yawn, moving her body slightly in order to painlessly reached over for her watch on the bedside. 6:40 am.

The young girl looked around the room, still confused as to where she was, it looked nothing like her dorm or any dorm that she'd come across at Auradon Prep. Kalani closed her eyes once more shielding her sights from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the mirror and casting spotlights on the ivory cream walls.

Kalani yawed again, she was fairly exhausted, her feet hurt and muscles ached. Clearly perplexed she laid back down on the bed, her mind at a loss as to how she got where she was and why...

 _"I tested her blood, with Ben's and then each of yours... Your Majesties." Kalani identified the calm voice of the nurse and rustling of papers beside her as the voices of the hospital replayed in her mind._

 _"And?" She listened to the familiar motherly voice of The Queen, as she attempted to listen above the rattling and shuffling papers._

 _"She's a perfect match," She heard the nurse announce with joy, "She's the missing Princess of Auradon," Kalani remembered the frightful sensation of her heart stopping swiftly at the remark._

 _"We've found our little girl," She heard the King mutter, the soft sounds of tears echoing through the stone room. Kalani felt her breathing increase again as the overwhelming words lapsed her into blackness once more._

* * *

The Queen of Auradon opened up her brown eyes softly and slowly, turning to see Adam snoring heavily next to her, the same as each and every morning before. The Queen sat up in her bed, with her chocolate brown hair curling around at her neck, pouting with a concerned frown on her face.

"What is it, my dear?" Adam asked sleepily, adjusting his position, his head was now raised above the pillow.

"It's been two days and she hasn't woken up yet Adam!" Belle complained, clearly concerned. She'd barely been getting sufficient sleep due to the excitement of her daughter returning. Yet, now she was scarcely getting enough out of fear for her daughter's life. Adam sleepily nodded his head in agreement, "I mean we know who did it now at least." She sighed, attempting to find a positive in the matter.

Adam groaned, sitting up against the headboard, still visibly exhausted from the last few days and the fact that his wife seemed to enjoy being up before seven. "Look, she'll be fine." Adam replied, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, "and I'm sure she'll wake soon. You can check on her again this morning." He suggested, endeavouring to rub his sleepiness away.

The Queen rubbed her forehead with disappointment and exhaustion. "I know... I'm just so worried. I can't help it now that she's home and hurt for that matter." Belle breathed, overwhelmed by anxiety.

Adam massaged his wife's arms comfortingly, "Alyssa will be fine," Adam reassured, watching as his wife walked towards her vanity collecting her dainty mellow robe.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Belle stated, slipping on her silk dressing gown before exiting her suite. Adam simply nodded, slumping his head further into the pillow almost instantly falling asleep again. The mother wondered the halls of her castle, stopping at her son, Ben's room to check on him - fast asleep just like his father.

Belle beamed with happiness as she stopped outside the guest room they'd placed her daughter in two nights prior. She quietly turned the door handle to reveal her still very much asleep daughter. Her eyes scanning the room but always returning to her peaceful daughter snuggled against the white sheets.

Yet, the woman sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly in distress, knowing that her daughter may very well still be unconscious and unresponsive. Belle watched as her daughter turned to face her, her long chocolate locks scattered across the plush pillows, her eyes fluttering open to gaze up at the woman.

"Oh, you're awake!" Belle breathed, virtually running to her daughter's side.

"Where am I?" Kalani questioned, sitting up slowly in bed, her back still aching in pain.

"You're in our castle," Belle explained, smiling down at the girl sweetly. "I'm so glad you're awake!" She sighed with relief, beaming at her daughter.

"What? Why?" Kalani asked confused, staring into the woman's eyes that matched her own so perfectly.

Belle breathed heavily, "We moved you here because of what happened at Family Day, which I wanted to also apologise for..." She stated, holding Kalani's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry... It should never have happened." She apologised sincerely, her eyes watering slightly at the memory of it.

"It's not your fault," Kalani reasoned, feeling tears of her own bubbling in her eyes.

Belle shook her head, disagreeing with her daughter. "It is and I'm so sorry." She apologised repeatedly. Kalani simply accepted, wiping her own tears away. "I'm sure you have a million questions," Belle said, looking up at the young girl.

Kalani nodded her head, "It's about what happened in the hospital... or more what I heard." The mother felt her breath catch in her throat. "Someone said I was a perfect match... that I was the Princess of Auradon?" The brunette questioned clearly confused.

Belle simply nodded her head. "I'm your mother," She announced, tears dancing dangerously in her eyes. "I lost you a long time ago... and we didn't know how to tell you," She breathed, letting her built up tears escape down her cheeks.

"What?" Kalani gasped in shock. "I was taken? By who?" She asked. The mother looked at her daughter, taking a depth breath.

 _The tranquil castle abruptly shook, books crashed to the ground as the new mother attempted to shield her daughter, fearing desperately for both their lives. She watched as Adam immediately rushed to her side as a large cloud of purple smoke appeared strangling the room and blocking the couple's view._

 _The dark figure slowly walked towards the couple, still blinded by the dense purple smoke that had filled the room moments before, "Hello Adam, Belle and a new baby I see," Maleficent smirked, attempting to touch the baby, but failed when Adam stood in front of his shaking wife protectively._

 _"How did you get out of the island?" The Queen stuttered with fear, holding her daughter closer to her chest. The mother dreaded the next unforeseeable moments as Maleficient took a step closer to Adam._

 _Maleficient cackled evilly, "I used my daughter's only powers to escape the Isle. Now give me your child." She threatened viciously, Belle taking more than a few steps away from the woman._

 _"Never," Adam responded fiercely, stepping closer to the wicked woman. "Get out Maleficent" He forced, as an assembly of guards filed into the room, standing behind the King supportively._

 _"Ugh." Maleficent complained, tilting her head in boredom, "Why do you always make this so simple." She cackled, snapping her fingers._

 _"Stop!" Belle cried instantly as felt her daughter leave her arms in a cloud of thick purple smoke. "Give her back to me." Belle pleaded, moving to stand beside her husband as if ready to seize her daughter from the witch._

 _Yet, Maleficent just raised her finger silencing the blithering Queen, "If you try to stop me, I'll kill her right here and now." Maleficent threatened the mother, who immediately refrained from jeopardising her daughter's life anymore. "And if you think about coming after me I'll kill her and then come after Ben." She warned, before vanishing in an instant, leaving the two grieving parents behind._

"You mean Maleficent took me from you?" Kalani questioned appalled, knowing now the woman only pretended to be a somewhat motherly figure towards her. "The day after I was born?" Belle nodded simply, the memory too much pain at times.

"We didn't want to come after you in case she'd kill you." The mother explained. Kalani locked eyes with her mother's. "I'm so glad you're okay now." She smiled brightly, awkwardly fiddling with her hands as if she didn't know whether to shake or hug her daughter.

The young girl gave the women a content smile. Kalani glanced around the room for a second to establish that they were alone, before moving to hug the woman kindly.

Belle looked down at her daughter in surprise, it was the last thing she'd been expecting. "Oh you're home darling, you're finally home," She breathed happily, embracing her daughter tightly for the first time in nearly sixteen years. "I've missed you so much," The grieving mother murmured into her daughter's chestnut locks.

Kalani felt safe and loved in the arms of someone she barely remembered. She could see in her mother's matching chocolate orbs just how much her abduction had hurt her. Belle blinked away the tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Kalani looked up at her mother, "What's my name? ... It can't be Kalani?"

The mother shook her head, "No, it's Alysianna or Alyssa for short... Alysianna Rose, Princess of Auradon."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating in ages! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Plus if you have any ideas, please let me know it would really help! I want to start updating this book regularly - so please flood me with your ideas! Xx**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


End file.
